1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method, and more particularly, to a low loading driving method, a driver integrated circuit (IC) applying the method and a touch display system applying the driver IC.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of capacitive touch detection, electronic devices such as smart phones or tablets are becoming thinner and lighter, which has pushed the development of capacitive touch into on-cell or even in-cell techniques from Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) film. The load within a touch display panel in the in-cell technique is much greater than in ITO film, which may cause sensitivity degradation; furthermore, the detecting time for the touch driver IC in the in-cell technique is reduced when the resolution of the screen of an electronic device becomes higher. Therefore, implementing the in-cell technique in a high resolution panel is quite difficult.